Unspoken Desire
by xryuchan27
Summary: I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll grant any of your wishes as long as you stay by my side. 6927 PWP


**This is completely PWP. ****Happy birthday to our dear Tsunayoshi-kun~ Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna was on his way back home from the prep school with his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, when he spotted a familiar silhouette of a tall man with that unique hairstyle of his casually walking from across the street with two girls who are practically all over him on each side.

Without caring who the girls were, he ran towards them after bidding goodbye to his two friends and called out the man's name, "Mukuro!"

Upon hearing that soft and yet strong voice calling from behind him, Mukuro stopped walking and turned around, knowing full well who the person that called him. A smile was present on his handsome face when moments ago it was full of annoyance because of two noisy cats that were beside him.

Mukuro smiled even more when he saw the shyness that was shown on the younger teen's face, "How's the prepping doing, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna looked up and smiled at the taller teen, "It's doing great! Your teachings were easier to remember than our teacher's, Mukuro."

"That's very good, Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna blushed when Mukuro smiled down at him and petted his fluffy brown locks with gentleness.

"Uhm… are you on your way to somewhere, Mukuro? T-those girls…" Tsuna looked past Mukuro and suddenly felt a chill slid up his spine when he saw two pair of eyes were fixated on him with hatred and jealousy.

_Hiii-! They keep looking at me like they're going to kill me with their eyes!_

Tsuna cowered under Mukuro's hand which was still resting gently on the crown of his locks, grasping firmly on his school bag on his shoulder while staring down at something on Mukuro's dark green pants with interest.

"Don't worry about them, Tsunayoshi-kun. I don't even remember when they showed up behind me."

Mukuro said as he bid farewell to the girls with a wave of his hand, ignoring the looks of shock and sounds of wailing and those disgustingly fake cries as he guided Tsuna to the other side of the street, leaving his two companions in the middle of nowhere.

Tsuna let the taller teen led him to a familiar street, enjoying the feel of his arm's weight that was loosely hanging on his shoulders and let out a soft chuckle when an image of those girls' faces popped in to his mind.

"Oya~ Is there something amusing, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side to look up at Mukuro for a few seconds then slowly shook his head, clearing his mind of things, "N-no. I was just thinking that you really are quite good-looking and those girls are probably disappointed by now that you're here with me than with them."

"Kufufu~ I don't care about them, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm actually thankful that you showed up. I was in the verge of taking out a pencil and stab those two girls and dump them somewhere to rot."

Tsuna laughed as he playfully punched him on the shoulder, "You sound like you're used to it, Mukuro."

Mukuro ruffled the brunet's hair before he thrust his hands into his pockets of his jacket as he stared up at the starry sky, "Perhaps I'm a serial killer in my past life."

"You're crazy."

Mukuro softly smiled, "Yes, I am."

_Crazy for you..._

They walked in silence after that until they reached Tsuna's house which was void of a person's presence. Tsuna smiled at Mukuro when he saw the questioning look in his hetero-chromatic eyes, "No one's home here right now. I was actually going to invite you for a sleepover."

Mukuro smirked, "How bold, Tsunayoshi-kun. Are you that eager to have me?"

Tsuna flushed red to the tips of his ears, "I-I was hoping you could h-help me with my homework!"

"Kufufu~ You are such a terrible liar, my dear sweet Tsunayoshi-kun. But don't worry," Mukuro paused leaning in close to Tsuna's face; both of his arms were placed firmly on the wall, trapping the younger teen under him, as he watched his prey show emotions one after another. He smirked as he leaned his face closer to Tsuna's, hovering his lips just above the other's and spoke before darting a pink tongue to lick on trembling lips, "I'll give you _everything_ you desire."

Then, Mukuro kissed him hard on the mouth which led them to move to Tsuna's bedroom as they made love to each other, granting whatever the brunet wanted from Mukuro – his love and his everything.

_I love you, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll grant any of your wishes as long as you stay by my side._

* * *

I don't know where this came from. I just started typing and this is the result. I wouldn't be surprised if someone says it's confusing coz believe it or not, I am too and I'm the one who wrote it! Haha!

**For everyone's sake who are completely confused, here's the gist of it: Tsuna invited Mukuro to his house to deflower him. **_Heh._

I actually enjoy writing Mukuro being possessive and is desperately trying to do anything just for Tsuna to love him back and stay by his side which Tsuna will gladly do if he just tell it to him.

**By the way, I made a poll for all Namimori Daycare readers about which character I should introduce next after Dino. Please vote! \O/**


End file.
